A Journey to Heart Natsukis Rejoice
by Raiden Yois
Summary: (Doki Doki Literature Club) Brock, an 18 year old anime/manga nerd is forced to join a club by a great friend he hung out with a lot [;)] all his childhood, hes shocked to meet someone who he has so much in common with... more importantly what awaits him in the future...
1. The Literature Club

**The Literature Club**

 ** _Before I start this story, I'd like to say_**

 ** _1.) I got inspired from Dan Salvato (obviously lol) a number of Doki Doki mods, and special thanks for my Cowriter Ricardo Fabian Martinez._**

 ** _2.) This will be both Doki Doki's story and my/Fabian's ideas._**

 ** _I'll be making references to the mods here and there, keep your eyes peeled for them! -Raiden_**

 ** _(Oh, and you can take a spot of Brock)_**

I jerked up from bed. Why does my head feels like it came back from a long journy? As if that makes sense... The irritating noise of a screaming alarm clock wasn't making this any better. I slammed my hand clumsily down onto the alarm, followed by a long groan. I lay in bed for a few more minutes before lazily sitting up.

"School, ugh. If we didn't need jobs for survival I'd gladly accept playing ganes or reading manga for a whole day...or maybe even henta-"

The alarm screamed at me again, oops. I must have hit snooze instead of dismiss.

"Alright, jeez! I'm getting up." I complained. "...Stupid alarm clock."

After showering, dressing, and taking a peek of manga with my breakfast, I head off for school. I look around me, seeing if I beat her, Sayori. We usuaIly race to see who's first to get up. I sigh in relief to see that I beat her, and look down at my watch. 'Ah, it's only 7:56...'

"7:56?!! SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:00" I forget about Sayori and dash off as if my life were on the line. 'How did this happen? I set my alarm for 7:00! Unless...' I get the feeling Sayori did this. I must have hit it right on the spot, because I panted Sayori this when I got to school and she unconvincingly played dumb.

"I...I don't know anyone who'd do that." She nervously looked to the left. I looked at her skeptically and she sighed. "Well, it serves you right, Brock! You kept ignoring me when I asked you to join a club!"

Club? I don't even remember her asking me that. She continued. "You were probably too focused on reading your manga..." She grinned mischeiviously. "I mean...looking at your WAIIFUUUU" I felt the sweat kicking in, more than the sweat I attracted running the three mile in 5th grade.

"W-w-WAIFU? NO. That was my action manga...n-not my romance mang-!" It slipped out. I was bested and revealed I had romance manga.

She giggled as if she knew she was triumphant. When you like manga, you may know revealing you like romance to your friends is like revealing an embarassing secret, even if it's not embarassing. And if you don't, you can't blame me. I wish i had someone to talk to about these problems. I don't really have any friends, especially any who like manga or anime. I sigh. I don't really have any interest in any clubs. Than I remember something. "Sayori! You're a genius! I'll join a club!" I exclaim. Maybe this is how I'll get to connect to people about manga.

"Really?!!" She exclaims louder "MY club?!"

"Nope. The anime club." She sulks and lowers her shoulders. She looks as she's about to say something, but stops her self. I feel bad now, seeing Sayori's normally happy spirit turn into this. Sighing, I somehow comply. "You know what, show me around your club. I'll take it into consideration if I have a good time." She quickly lightens up from hearing this, and she throws her arms around me, and jumps up and down. As she repeatidly thanks me, I try prying her away, but to no avail. After a little longer, she lets go. The bell rings and I head to classes, hearing Sayori in the background happily cheering.

As I get done with my classes, I sit there daydreaming about what it'd be like being in a manga. Oh my gosh I'm such a weeaboo. I snap back to reality when Sayori snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Heeeey. Brock, are you coming? I've been waiting for a while now." She puffs her cheeks slightly.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot about it already" I chuckle.

"You know you're missing out on cupcakes, right? Heheh" "WHAT. You know I like cupcakes.. I would've joined in the first place if you said there were cupcakes." She gave a look as if she put that plan aside a secondary way of getting me in the club.

When we arrive, she slams open the door.

"Hey guys! This is our new club member, Brock!"

Everyone glances over at me. I notice a girl named Monika (someone in my class last year) a purple hair girl that seems friendly, and...a first year? I didn't know first years were allowed in club. The Purple hair warmly welcomes me.

"Welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure meeting you. Sayori says nice things about you" I blush slightly. As I was about to complain to Sayori, the first year speaks before me. "A-A BOY? Sayori, that's one way to kill the atmosphere." Woah. Who expected a first year to be this sour.

"Ah, Brock!" Monika greets. "Nice to see you made it! Welcome to the club!"

Partly ignoring what Monika says, I realized this club is filled with increadibly cute girls! I glance over at the other two, inspecting them more. The first year's hair is short, yet longly detailed, cute and dazzling, and reminds me of sweet cotton candy. She must've noticed because she brought up "What are you looking at... If something's wrong just tell us." She muttered something under her breath im pretty sure wasn't good.

"Natsuki, be more gently with new club members." The purple haired girl scolded lightly at the pink hair. Natsuki, huh? She huffed and crossed her arms.

"He's a pervert." Natsuki said.

"W-what! No im not..." I say flushed.

"Heheh, a boy isn't AS bad as I thought..." Realizing what she said she quickly added "But-! He's still a BOY."

Everyone chuckles a bit. "You all know what time it is~!" Sayori brought a tray wrapped in tin foil and handed it to Natsuki.

"Yuri, is the tea ready?" Monika asked, pointing her attention to the purple hair.

"Yes! I have it right here.." Who I assume is Yuri says. She sets the tea on tiny plates and pushes them in front of us. At the same, Natsuki unwrapped the tin foil and revealed a mouth watering master piece! I was visibly drooling and Sayori nudged my arm to get my attention. I wiped my drool off after she signalled (overdramatically) a ''drool waterfall"

When Natsuki handed me a cupcake, I was astounded. "Wow, Natsuki... This is really cute! Did you do this all by yourself?"

"W-well of course, baka. And you don't have to thank me or anything."

I chuckle as I get what that side of her is. It looks so fluffy and adorable, and welly over the line of "perfection" I take a bite which turns into a mouthful, all while my mouth explodes in flavor. The fluffyness adds the cherry on top.

"Woa! Thif ithz reawy good!"(Wow, this is really good)

Natsuki lets out a cute shy laugh.

All while we're cheering, having a great time, and walk home together... I think to myself 'I found great friends, they all have great potential' . . . To be continued

 **So guys, That's it for chapter one!! The romance will begin soon, don't worry! Asking the audience, would you guys like to see lime in the WAY later chapters? (They're both 18, nothing illegal mahn. And look up lime and lemon if you don't know what I'm talking about) Hopefully I'll be able to update this regularly due to school being my main road block. Anyways, leave a review and I'll reply to it in the next chapter! Peace, Raiden**


	2. UPDATE (sorry)

Hey guys! The story might be delayed for a bit, because I'll be only writing a half an hour a day. Essays man... :\\\\\\\\\\\\\ anyways, I'll make it up somehow. Bye! (Leave suggestions in the reviews because I have like 0 percent writing experience XD)


End file.
